


Rosa Undercover

by Lamguin



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Lapdance, Multi, Oral Sex, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Companion to Amy Undercover, Rosa goes undercover into a smuggling ring and must gain their trust to retrieve some stolen diamonds
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Original Character(s)
Series: Undercover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736152
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not much in the way of explicit content in this chapter, later chapters will have more smut.

“Piss off girl, there’s a titty bar two blocks away, go there if you need a job”

Rosa turned, this wasn’t going to work, if she pushed too hard then they’d know something’s up.

“Wait.” Came a monotone voice, Rosa turned back and saw the man speaking, he was fairly short, slim with unkempt hair and glasses but an expensive suit.

“Why are we turning away a girl of such… talents” he said, staring at her tits, the men making sounds of agreement, Rosa felt disgusted but she noticed that the man’s lecherous grin seemed slightly off, like it was forced; and his stare seemed like he was making himself look at her breasts.

“So, pretty; what makes you think you can be of use to us?”

“Well, I used to deal gigglepig before our supplies got cut off, and I have a lot of connections because of my Dj work,” Rosa answered, she was so practiced at disguising her voice that this was easy. “Also…” here Rosa ran her fingers around the neckline of her top, pulling the eyes of the men with them, all except the guy who seemed in charge, McCallum. “I have some ways of dealing with eyes looking where they shouldn’t be.”

McCallum smiled, thoughtfully. “I think you could be quite useful to us, you certainly have some admirable assets.” While his men laughed at the crude joke McCallum’s grin didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well, if you are so interested in helping, we have some eyes which need to be taken care of in…” He checked his watch, “ about thirty minutes, are you in?

About half an hour later McCallum, Rosa and two men walked into the back room of a very ratty bar, and McCallum sat down at a table, across from them sat two NYPD detectives, Rosa was worried they might recognise her but she hadn’t seen them before and they clearly didn’t know her, she carefully memorised their faces.

“Detectives, so good of you to attend our little get together.”

“A pleasure McCallum.”

“Now as I understand it, certain… evidence has pointed you in the direction of a possibility that certain unwanted items are being moved in the vicinity of a local parking lot.”

“Yes, that’s one way of putting it.”

“But you have found out that these rumours were merely misdirections, misinformation; and in fact certain unwanted items are non existent.”

“Well maybe we have, we haven’t investigated thoroughly enough.”

“Well that is a shame, because if there is police attention on my… area of business, the. It would probably look very suspicious for me to have a large amount of cash with which to make a donation to the New York public library.”

“I can’t imagine that it would be very good for you to be found with such a large sum.”

“Well, I suppose I had better not donate it myself, would you fine gentlemen be interested in delivering the money?”

“I’m sure we can take time out of our busy schedule.”

“Good. Good.” McCallum motioned to Rosa who stepped towards the table and placed down a brief case which she bent over, allowing the detectives a look down her top as she popped the case open, revealing wad upon wad of cash. Rosa smiled at the men who had just been staring down her top, and imagined beating their faces in with a bat.

“You’re a very generous man Mr McCallum however for obvious reasons the library won’t be able to use this money for a while, and I’m sure the library would also enjoy something… more immediate.”

McCallum feigned a look of confusion and one of the detectives raised an eyebrow in Rosa’s direction.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m not that generous a man.” McCallum said, like he hadn’t planned this exactly.

“The library would certainly be appreciative, perhaps such a show of civic goodwill would convince our colleagues to completely abandon their observations entirely.”

“Be that as it may, such a large donation on my part would certainly annoy higher ups on my end.”

“Well I’m sure the library could make do with half the donation.”

McCallum appeared hesitant but nodded, one of his men started taking out bills from the briefcase and Rosa slid to her knees as the two detectives pulled their cocks out.

It didn’t take much for them to cum, Rosa had plenty of experience in that are and her skilled tongue and hands had them spraying their load very early, after her face was coated and the detectives slumped back in their chairs she turned to the hidden camera and pulled a very convincing face of pure terror and disgust.

After the detectives had gone Rosa was cleaning herself up, the two guards had vacated the room and she was alone with McCallum who was sat in his chair, seemingly deep in thought.

“Bastards.” He said under his breath.

“I’m sorry?”

“All cops are bastards, bastards who uphold the economic, unequal status quo but crooked ones are even worse, easy to control though.”

He stretched and stood up, offering his hand, “welcome aboard Miss Sheets.” Rosa grinned and took his hand, she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa goes undercover while undercover.

Rosa was on her knees, a cock in her mouth; while McCallum recognised that she was useful in other areas he still utilised her body in ways like this quite frequently although to be fair this hadn’t been the plan, the plan had been for her, posing as a waitress at this topless bar to listen in as much as possible to the conversation of a couple of the gang’s members and some cops; apparently they were meeting to make eyes look elsewhere but McCallum didn’t trust them, since they worked at another site they wouldn’t recognise Rosa, or rather Nicki Sheets, and this gave them a perfect opportunity to spy on them.

Rosa thought that McCallum was right to worry, even just by watching the group as she made her way around the crowded bar she could tell that while the cops seemed loud and unconcerned, the guys who were supposed to be bribing them were very tense and quite, whispering among themselves and always falling silent whenever she walked by or brought over new drinks.

The cops were another matter, always gawping at her exposed chest, and dog whistling, one even broke the no-touching rule, spanking her booty short clad ass and giving it a good feel, Rosa had given him a wink and a smile then walked off, swaying her hips. She needed to be able to keep going back and getting angry with them wouldn’t help that.

Unfortunately the guys had decided that they couldn’t talk out here so they had rented the private room in the back, the cops looking annoyed as they had to move away from the titties, one blew a kiss to Rosa as she cleared the vacated table and she gave a flirtatious wave back, taking the drinks back to the bar she’d been told to take a cart with a bottle of Champagne into the back room, with compliments of the house and ask if the gentlemen needed anything.

Rosa had steeled herself before going in, there were five cops and three members of the gang and despite herself she felt a bit unnerved as she knocked on the door, after a few seconds it was opened by one of the cops who’s annoyed face turned to a smile as he saw her exposed flesh.

“Compliments of the house.” She’d said gesturing to the champagne and, when he’d opened the door for her she’d walked in, walking in such a way as to maximise how much her tits bounced, she’d pushed the cart into a corner near the bed used for private dances she continued.

“And I’ve been told to help with  _ anything  _ you need.”

“We don’t need anything, thank you” one of the gang guys had said quickly.

“Hey, Hey; let's not be hasty.” One of the cops, the one who had spanked her, had said/ standing and walking over to her, feeling up her ass before grabbing an ice cube from the bucket and running it around Rosa’s nipples which hardened instantly.

“I’m sure we can think of something we could use help with.” Rosa flashed him a smile.

“We really shouldn’t be talking with someone here.”

“Chill out man,I highly doubt some waitress at a titty bar is going to go to the cops, and if she does, who are they gonna believe? Five officers or her?”

The guys relented and the conversation started up again.

“You guys are cops?” Rosa had said to the guy who’d rubbed the ice on her, trying her best to sound impressed as she ran her hands over his body, pressing her tits up against his chest.

“That’s right babe.”

“Well,  _ officer,”  _ Rosa had whispered, pulling herself up to his ear, “I’ve been a bad girl.” She pulled back and bit her bottom lip sensually.

“Well punishing bad girls is kind of my specialty.” He’d said, kneading her ass in his hands.

_ Right _

“I’m sure it is.” Rosa had pulled him to a chair, near the group and pushed him down into it. “But let me try to make it up to you first?”

“I might be able to be convinced to go easy on you darling.”

Rosa had begun a lap dance, grinding her ass against his crotch, running her hands over his body and dangling her tits in his face, placing small kisses on his jaw as she rubbed up against him, but she was paying full attention to the conversation happening next to them.

“Let’s cut the crap, you got our money?”

“Look, we’ve got most of it.”

“Most of it?”

“It takes time to get that kind of money.”

“Well then you three shouldn’t have bet so much should you? How much you got?”

“8000 dollars.”

“It’s a start, how'd you get that together?”

“Told our boss we needed to bribe some cops, we can do the same thing in a few weeks to get the rest.”

“Won’t that make him suspicious?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it p, he’s an idiot.”

“What about the top guy?”

“Never pays any attention to the ground operation, most people think he’s actually just an invention of McCallum.”

“What about McCallum then?”

“He thinks he’s a lot smarter than he is, bought the story, no problem; even offered to put some money up for it.”

“Did you take it?”

“We don’t really want to be in debt to him.”

“Fair point.”

The conversation had turned to less important topics as a briefcase was exchanged and the money was counted.

“8 grand, like they said.”

After some forced pleasantries the gang members left, which Rosa had taken as her que to do the same, sliding up from the guys lap, however the other cops had all poured themselves glasses of Champagne and Rosa thought better of leaving suspiciously, so she explained her standing by unbuttoning her booty shirts and pulling them down her perfect legs, revealing her spectacular ass, only concealed by a very unsubstantial thong.

“Very nice.” One of the guys had said. Rosa then knelt in front of the guy she’d been teasing for the past few minutes and freed his rock hard cock from his pants, causing him to groan. Rosa took his whole length in one go, he wasn’t massive,

As Rosa continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft she felt his hand running through her hair as her let out a string of guttural sounds which made her believe he wasn’t far off cumming, she was right; it wasn’t long before he came with a moan, filling her mouth with his salty fluid which she showed the room before swallowing.

“Who’s next?”

Rosa was manhandled into position, dragged over to the bed, shoved down on one cock and pressed up against its owner’s body so a second cock could be forced up her ass, then looking up she saw two cocks hanging in front of her face. She began eagerly sucking on them like they were the best tasting things ever while the two cocks inside her started to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in; placing her hands on the chest beneath her Rosa pushed herself up then crashed back down on the cocks while suckling on the ones in front of her, soon the guys in her asshole and pussy were matching her speed and thrusting back against her, in perfect rhythm slamming up as he came down, filling her up with each descent.

Eventually Rosa was overwhelmed by the experience of being double penetrated and wasn’t able to keep herself up, collapsing onto the man beneath her, neither him nor the guy fucking her ass stopped or slowed as they continued to use her holes.

Rosa registered her head being grasped and yanked up then felt her mouth being filled with cock again as one of the men began face fucking her, she felt her scalp being yanked and figured the other guy at her head was making do by fucking her hair.

Rosa wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this but thankfully they soon all came, the one in her mouth pulling out and coating her face, followed by the one fucking her hair spraying his jizz over her scalp, then by the two men fucking her; she could feel their cocks spasm inside of her as they costed her insides, the man in her ass pulling out and spraying a couple of ropes onto her ass,

They all collapsed, as did Rosa when her face was allowed to fall, she laid there for what might’ve been an hour or only ten minutes before finally pulling herself up, off the flaccid cock in her pussy; she could tell by the sleeping figures that the drug she’d snuck into the champagne had taken affect; the cops would still be asleep by the time the 99 came to arrest them; she picked up the briefcase and put her hairpin which hid a microphone on a table for her colleagues to find then pulled off her ruined thong and pulled on her shorts before walking out the room, half naked, covered and filled with cum, she made her way through the dark bar and went out the back to the van waiting for her.

“Did it go well?” McCallum inquired, eyeing her disheveled figure.

“Yep, some guys are stealing from you,” She said before handing him the briefcase, “Or trying to.”

“Well done Sheets” McCallum said with a grin which, for once, seemed honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for future chapters would be appreciated.


End file.
